Little Percy One-shots
by Bookwormgirl47
Summary: Little Percy one-shots. These are also on my Wattpad. I am taking requests.
1. Sending Little Percy to School

_**So, this is just a little one-shot that I wrote for my story "Percy Jackson, Son of Two Gods" and thought it was cute. This basically consists of sending little Percy to school and him making friends.**_

The Avengers had had Percy for a week. And with him and Tony running around the tower, the place was a mess.

Luckily, Percy listened to Steve.

(Third Person)

"Guys, I think we should send Percy to school." Steve said.

Bruce nodded. "We should. It would be a good idea to meet kids his age, and he should get a good education."

Steve nodded, as Clint took out a laptop and started to look for a school. They managed to find one. Miss Mary's elementary school. _**(I don't know if this is a real school or not...)**_

Then the school semester started. They had bought Percy all the things he would need. Pencils, paper, crayons, etc. etc...

Tony had bought Percy a Nerf gun, and he had tried to sneak it into school, but Natasha caught him.

"But Auntie Nat! I want to take it to school!" Percy wined.

Natasha shook her head. "We don't want you to get expelled on your first day. Now, Steve will take you, and the rest of us will wait in the car."

They turned to leave, and Tony said, "Good luck Cap." Then he was off.

Steve took Percy into the school. After a few minutes, he managed to find the classroom. He knocked on the open door to get the attention of the teacher.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "Hello. You must be Mr. Rogers." Then she looked down at Percy. "And this must be Percy. Nice to meet you, I am Mrs. Chesterfield."

"Nice to meet you, too." Steve said. "I hope he behaves."

Mrs. Chesterfield nodded her head. "He can take a seat on that table next to Susan and Mark."

Percy hopped up and down as Steve bent down to his height. Steve chuckled, and ruffled Percy's black hair. "See you soon, buddy."

"Bye Steve!" Percy called out as he walked over to the empty seat the teacher directed him to.

Steve chuckled at how easy it was as he walked out of the school.

Percy's P.O.V.

I sat down next to two kids that the teacher called Susan and Mark.

"Hi. I'm Susan." The girl next to me said.

"And I'm Mark." The boy on my other side said.

"I'm Perseus. But don't call me that. Call me Percy. I don't like Perseus. They say it when I get in trouble." I replied.

Susan giggled.

"Do you want to be best friends?" I asked the both of them. They nodded eagerly.

"Yay!"

(Third Person)

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Percy. He played with his new friends, and before he knew it, it was time to go.

He was playing on the playground, when he saw Steve standing at the door, waiting.

He said bye to his friends and ran over to Steve.

"Steve!" the little boy called out. The super soldier laughed and picked up the young boy.

"Hey, Perce. How was your first day of school?" Steve asked, as they walked to the car.

"Great! I made two new friends!" The little boy said as he held up two fingers.

Steve laughed. The rest of the car ride was silent, other than the radio blasting music and Percy singing along.

When they got to the tower, they were ambushed by Tony and a Nerf gun.

Let's just say, Percy had the best day ever. To him and his little six-year old mind.

_**So, yeah. Hope you liked it.**_

_**~Izzy**_


	2. Little Percy's First Halloween

_**Okay, so this may be published a little late, but I had this written on Halloween, and published it at that time. I didn't get to do it then on here, but it's here now! Enjoy!**_

_**So, here we go!**_

Seven year-old Percy was excited. This was the first Halloween he would be able to go Trick or Treating! Before, his mom said that he was too little. The year before, Steve said that they were still settling in after the war with his dad.

This year, he's doing it. Tony bought him a Captain America costume. Everyone found it funny. Percy's still not sure why.

Steve is going to be walking with him as they go to different apartments.

"Come on, Steve! Let's go!" Percy called out, jumping up and down by the elevator.

'Calm down, buddy. I'm coming." Steve said, walking over to the bouncing boy. "Halloween's not going anywhere."

"Yes it is. If we don't go now, they're going to run out of candy!" Percy reorted.

Steve chuckled. "Then let's get going."

Percy ran into the elevator.

"We're leaving!" Steve called out as he walked into the elevator with the excited ADHD seven year old.

"Good luck!" Tony called out, not moving from his spot at the television.

"Come on!" Percy whined.

Steve chuckled once more, and pushed the button for the first floor.

He had no idea how bad this idea was.

Percy got home with a bucket fuilled to the brim with candy. As soon as they entered the Avengers Tower, Percy ran to his room with his bucket while Steve was talking with Tony.

By the time Steve noticed Percy was missing, it was too late. They couldn't find him, and it was getting late.

"Where could he have gone?" Tony asked, as they searched around again. "We can't find him, we can't find his candy..." he trailed off.

"I think I know where he is." Steve said, going to the elevator.

Sure enough, there he was.

Percy was sitting by the pool, his shield and mask discarded, eating his candy, and wrappers were everywhere.

It was a mess, to say the least.

"Percy!" Steve called out, as he ran to the boy that was giggling like mad. "Don't eat so much, you'll get a stomach ache!"

Percy just giggled. "No stomach ache. Just candy." And giggled again.

As soon as Steve was about to reach him, Percy got up and ran. He jumped all over the place, then ran into the elevator.

"JARVIS, tell Tony we have a problem." Steve said, pushing on the button.

"Of course, sir." JARVIS replied.

Soon he heard Tony over the intercom. "What's up Capscicle?"

"No time for games, Tony. I found Percy eating candy, and he's on his way upstairs. And he's hyper."

"Oh boy. That kid is going to be in so much trouble." He heard Tony mutter. "Found him. He's in... oh no."

"What?!" Steve asked, walking into the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

"He's in Natasha's room. And she's asleep."

"Oh, boy." Steve muttered.

Inside Natasha's room, she was sound asleep. Percy opened the door as quietly as he could, and snuck over to her bed.

He knew it was a bad idea, but he did it anyway.

"WAKE UP, NATASHA!" He yelled at her face, then ran into Clint's room as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Then he did the same to the other spy.

"WAKE UP, CLINT!" Then ran into Bruce's room.

He did the same.

"WAKE UP, BRUCE!"

And since his uncle Thor was here visiting, he did the same.

"WAKE UP UNCLE THOR! DAD'S BACK!" Then ran out as soon as he could.

He quickly ran into Tony's room, and hid under his bed, giggling like crazy.

"Who woke me up?!" He heard Natasha yell.

He heard multiple groans, and giggled again.

"Percy! Where'd you go?" He heard Steve call out.

"What is wrong, Captain?" His uncle asked.

"We lost Percy. We came home, and while Tony and I were talking, he wandered off with his candy. We found him by the pool, wrapper everywhere. And he's hyper." Steve explained.

"I guess he' s the one that woke us up." Clint groaned, and Percy giggled again.

"I think I know where he is." Steve said.

He heard footsteps, and he held his breath, waiting for what was to come. After a few seconds, he didn't hear anything, so he let out a breath.

But then it happened.

He felt something grab at his ankles, and pull him out from the bed. He yelled, trying to find something to grab onto.

"Gotcha ya little monster!" Clint called out, wrapping his arms so that he couldn't get away.

"I'm not a monster!" Percy managed to say through the laughs.

"Yeah, you are. You woke me up!" Clint said, dragging him out of the room.

"Alright, I think we need to calm down." Steve said, taking the little boy from him.

"Can we watch a movie!" Percy asked, bouncing in Steve's arms.

"Sure we can, little man." Bruce said, walking into the elevator with the rest.

They watched The Nightmare Before Christmas and fell asleep soon after.

And to Percy, it was the best Halloween ever. 

**_I am really happy with this. I love Little Percy one-shots! _**  
><strong><em>I hope you guys are having a wonderful Halloween! Does anyone else dress up? Even if you don't go trick or treating? I still do! I think it's the best part! <em>**  
><strong><em>Happy Halloween and try not to get hyper like Percy here!<em>**  
><strong><em>~Izzy<em>**


End file.
